Camping!
by Stephy Vengeance
Summary: Kakashi decides his students need a break, so they go camping! And guess who gets stuck in a tent together? *cough* Naruto and Sasuke *cough* ...This will be Shonen ai, probably is chapter 3
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! Um..*can't think of anything to say* Uh.I'll just skip to the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto. The end. Oh, and thank you so much for helping me with this fic, Aeroshi! ^^ You definitely deserve half the credit for this fic! But anyways, hope everyone like it! ^^  
  
"Hey guys, guess what?" Kakashi said to his three students as he looked over  
  
the top of his magazine, which was poorly hidden inside of a book so that  
  
the students couldn't see the cover of it. But even with the little piece  
  
protection that was supposed to help keep the young eyes of his students  
  
from seeing it, the title of the magazine was still in view. It read  
  
"Make-out Paradise".  
  
"What?" They all questioned their teacher in unison.  
  
"I was thinking" He paused for a moment thinking about how he should explain  
  
this in a situation such as this one. "Maybe you need to have some fun once  
  
in a while, you know; a little break from our missions." He finished as he  
  
closed the book and slowly slipping the magazine out onto his lap.  
  
The three kids looked up excited at their teacher. "Really?!" Naruto asked,  
  
pure happiness and excitement filled his voice.  
  
"Yes! We're going have." He paused so that the kids looked at him hopefully.  
  
A big toothy grin grew over his face. "A sleepover!" He answered like it was  
  
the most exciting thing that he could ever think of. The three kids looked  
  
at their senshi like he was crazy.  
  
"Are you serious?" Sakura asked.  
  
"A sleepover.?" Naruto questioned, almost thinking it was a joke.  
  
"With them..?" Sasuke added to his team-mates' comment.  
  
"Yes! And you better go get your stuff, because I'm going to go and set up  
  
the tents!" Kakashi suggested as he walked outside of the room.  
  
Sasuke sighed. "This is going to be a very long night.."  
  
Ok.That was the first chapter! I'll try to post the second one later today! And pleeeeeeeeeease review! *makes a cute face* Thank you ^^ 


	2. I can't think of a chapter name!

Hello again everyone! Thank you to the people who reviewed! ^^ Sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday like I planned, but hey, its here now! And thanks again to Aeroshi for helping me! ^^ Oh.And... Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I'm working on ^^ Well, on with chapter two!  
  
Evening had now fallen and the children and their teacher were sitting  
  
around a campfire talking. "Hey, would anyone like me to tell a ghost  
  
story?" Kakashi asked, smirking slightly hoping to scare his students so  
  
they couldnt sleep that night.  
  
"Bring it on!" Naruto answered him confident that he wouldnt get scared, I  
  
mean how could his senshi scar him anyways?  
  
Kakashi laughed at his students sureness in themselves, and then started.  
  
"Well, here it goes! It was a dark and stormy night. Three kids, about your  
  
age, were walking through the woods."  
  
Naratu looked at his senshi for a moment, "Why would someone be that stupid  
  
as to walk in the woods at night when it was stormy outside." He asked,  
  
slightly confused at the kids in the storys' stupidity.  
  
Kakashi sighed and then rolled his eyes. "They had flashlights then."  
  
Kakashi continued telling his story; with a few interuptions from Naratu;  
  
and the kids then got very into it. "And then, when they thought they got  
  
away..."  
  
'BOOM!'  
  
A loud crash of thunder and a flash of lightning interrupted Kakashi.  
  
Everyone that was with him screamed.  
  
Naruto and Sakura quickly clung to the thing thing that was closest to them.  
  
Sasuke  
  
Sakura blushed and slowly got off of saskue acting like nothing ever  
  
happened, while Naruto freaked out and jumped backwards landing on Kakashi.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke snickered. "You're a bit of a klutz, aren't you?" Sakura  
  
asked him, her blushing ceasing a little.  
  
Naruto crossed his arms as Kakashi patted his head. "You're pretty jumpy,  
  
huh?" He asked, smiling at his student who was still sitting on his lap.  
  
"Am not!" Naruto argued as he got off of his teacher and sat back down on  
  
the ground where he had previously been.  
  
"Want me to finish my story?" Kakashi asked the three infront of him who  
  
were now recovering from the thunder and lightening scare. As the kids were  
  
about to say yes, it started to rain.  
  
"Damn it! Why did it have to start raining before we decided where we were  
  
sleeping?!" Naruto said to no one inparticalar. There were two two-person  
  
tents that Kakashi had set up earlier for them to sleep in while his  
  
students had gathered their belongings together.  
  
"Well there's only one way I can think of to decide quickly." Sakura said  
  
and then hesitated as everyone nodded.  
  
"Jan-ken-pon!"  
  
Naruto chose scissors while everyone else chose paper. "Guess I'm going  
  
inside now!" Naruto said as he went in a tent and set up his sleeping area.  
  
"Ok, winner of this round is sleeping with Naruto" Kakashi told them and got  
  
ready to choose what he was going to pick. Sakura and Sasuke nodded.  
  
"Jan-ken-pon!"  
  
Everyone blinked. Sasuke chose rock, and Sakura and Kakashi chose scissors.  
  
"Damn!" Sakura muttered to herself.  
  
Sasuke sighed and walked into his and Naratu's tent and then layed his  
  
sleeping bag next to Naruto's on the ground.  
  
Meanwhile Sakura and Kakashi set up their sleeping bags in the other tent.  
  
Everyone said goodnight except Naruto.  
  
"Are you already sleeping?" Sasuke asked, wondering how he could've fallen  
  
asleep so quickly.  
  
"N-no-. J-just a little n-nervous." He replied, shaking in his sleeping bag  
  
a little.  
  
"Nervous? Why would you be nervous?" Sasuke asked him, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I Don't l-like storms very m-m-much!" Naruto said, whimpering as a  
  
low ruble of thunder was heard. He then thought back to the stupid kids in  
  
Kakashi's story, feeling much like he was one of them now.  
  
Ok, what'd you guys think? I know it was a stupid place to end, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to end it ^^;; I'll post chapter 3 as soon as I can, and it will probably be shonen-ai ^^ Well, bye for now! 


	3. Once again, no name!

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few..weeks.But I was on vacation and I started school, so I've been busy..I decided to wait till chapter 4 to do most of the shonen-ai.Sorry ^^;;; But anyways, you've been very patient, so here's chapter 3! ^^  
  
Sasuke laughed a bit at Naruto's answer. "Hehe, Mr. Tough-Guy is afraid of storms, huh?" He asked, snickering.  
  
"Yea, and sh-shut up! Its n-not funny!!" Naruto cried, curling up in a ball. At this Sauke blinked.  
  
"He's really serious." He thought. "Oh well, I might as well go to sleep.I don't feel like listening to him right now" He finished his thoughts , before laying down. As he was about to fall sleep, he heard Naruto.  
  
"S-Sasuke.?" He questioned, hoping that his friend was still awake.  
  
"What?" Sasuke answered, slightly annoyed at Naruto waking him up from his almost asleep state.  
  
"Um..C-can I s-sleep with y-you?" He asked, shaking slightly, hoping his friend would agree to let him.  
  
Sasuke jumped up at his question. "WHY?!?!?!" He almost screamed, thinking that Naruto would probably ask him if he would cook him some ramen or something.  
  
"C-cause I'm s-scared!!" Naruto replied, shaking in his sleeping bag.  
  
"Ohh." Sasuke sighed in relief. Obviously Naruto didn't know what Sasuke was thinking. "Um.Sure..I guess." Sasuke finished, sighing at agreeing to this.  
  
"Thanks!" Naruto said excited, then crawled into Sasuke's sleeping bag, falling asleep rather quickly. Sasuke smiled and also went to sleep. A few hours later, Sasuke woke up from Naruto bumping into him. He opened one eye and looked at Naruto who was rolling around and whimpering. Sasuke noticed that the storm had gotten a bit worse since they had fallen asleep.  
  
Naruto must still be scared. Sasuke then started to tap him lightly. "You awake.?" He asked, gently shaking Naruto, hoping to wake him from his slumber.  
  
"Hellooooooo??" Sasuke said, shaking him a bit harder.  
  
"EEP!!!!" Naruto screamed when he noticed Sasuke was shaking him, and hovering over him.  
  
"Naruto, its just me!" Sasuke said, trying to calm him.  
  
"Ohh..S-sorry Sasuke.." He appoligized. Sasuke was about to say it was ok, before a loud crash of thunder interrupted him. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, diving into the sleeping bag, which he and Sasuke were still sharing.  
  
"Naruto, how can you be afraid of storms???" Sasuke asked, confused as to why.  
  
"How can you not be???" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's answer.  
  
"Very easily." He replied to Naruto.  
  
"Well I d-don't see h-how you c-can do that..." Naruto said, whimpering, still in the sleeping bag.  
  
"Naruto...When are you planning on coming out of the sleeping bag??" Sasuke asked, peeking into the sleeping bag.  
  
"Never! I c-can't see lightning f-from in h-here..." He answered.  
  
Sasuke unzipped the sleeping bag. "HEY!!! What was that f-for?!?!" Naruto asked. "To get you out of the sleeping bag. I really don't think staying in there will help." Sasuke answered.  
  
"Well then what d-do you s-suggest?" Naruto asked, trying despertly to zip the sleeping bag back up, only to succeed in getting the zipper stuck on the cloth of the sleepingbag.  
  
"I dunno, maybe this'll help.." Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Naruto.  
  
"Wh-what are you d-doing.?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke wide-eyed.  
  
"Helping!" Sasuke answered. "I bet this'll help too..." Sasuke finished, kissing Naruto's cheek, before blushing a little, but it was gone within seconds.  
  
Ok, I think I did a sucky job on this chapter, but oh well, maybe you guys like it ^^;; Soo..Um...I'll try to post chapter 4 soon, and..Please review!! ^^ 


	4. The end!

HI EVERYONE!!!!!! I bet you all wanna kill me for taking so long, huh? I'm really sorry ^^;; I've been so busy with school this year...Seventh grade sucks -.-;;; But anyways, here you go, the last chapter! I know its short, but I hope you guys like it ^^  
  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke, still in his arms. "Wh-what was that f-for.?" He questioned, blushing slightly at the rememberence of the kiss that had happened only moments ago.  
  
Sasuke looked down, not quite sure why he had did that himself. "I told you; I'm trying to help." He replied. Naruto blinked, now focused on Sasuke and almost completely unaware of the storm that was still occuring.  
  
"Hey Sasuke.?" Naruto asked, tugging on his friends' shirt.  
  
"Yea?" Sasuke answered, trying to avoid eye contact with Naruto as he did so, succeeding for the moment.  
  
"Thanks...I feel better now" Naruto said, resting his head on Sasuke's chest. "..Naruto?" Sasuke asked, watching as Naruto got confortable.  
  
"Yes?" Naruto replied. Sasuke couldn't really think of anyway to put what he wanted to say. Naruto giggled a bit. "Sasuke. Ai shiteru mon" He said with a smile. Sasuke's eyes widened.  
  
"How did you.?" He asked, confused, not able to finish his sentance.  
  
Naruto paused. "....It's Sakuras' fault! She read your diary, Not me!" Naruto said, sweatdropping while trying to cover up what he had done.  
  
Sasuke smiled. "Well I'm gonna have to get you for that!" He said, tackling Naruto. The two boys laughed as they played around, tackling each other to the ground and things on those lines.  
  
-  
  
"Sasuke.?" Naruto asked to his friend, now calmed down and laying next to him in the sleeping bag.  
  
"Yes?" Sasuke answered, as Naruto moved close to him.  
  
"We'll be together forever, right?" He asked, hoping for it to be true. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's cute question.  
  
"Together forever and ever."  
  
Da da da da daaaaaaa!!!!! The end!!! I really hoped everyone liked my story!! Well, in closing, I really wanna thank you guys for all your reviews, I didn't think I'd get so many ^^;; And thank you sooooo much for helping me with this fic, Aeroshi! Well, until my next fic ((Which will probably be Yu Yu Hakusho *hint hint*)) Buh byes! 


End file.
